


In the dark of the night

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Ryuji, M/M, Mishima wakes up and the first thing he sees is the boys fucking, Mishima's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Mishima knew it wasn’t his stomach problems that had woken him up, but he couldn’t figure out what had caused his wake up call. He closed his eyes and started to nod off again as a soft sounding noise was suddenly heard. Mishima quietly turned his head to where the sound came from and swallowed down a squeak of surprise.





	In the dark of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I keep finding hidden stories in my folder.
> 
> Also, I swear I can come up with titles to my fics.

Mishima blurry opened his eyes to the moonlight hotel room before him. His stomach rumbled in discomfort and the teen struggled not to groan in pain. The admin frowned as he stared forward at where Takamaki slept, undisturbed by whatever had woken up the navy haired teen. Mishima knew it wasn’t his stomach problems that had woken him up, but he couldn’t figure out what had caused his wake up call. He closed his eyes and started to nod off again as a soft sounding noise was suddenly heard. Mishima quietly turned his head to where the sound came from and swallowed down a squeak of surprise.

There, on the couch, was Sakamoto with his shirt pulled up into his mouth and… and he was bouncing on Kurusu’s lap. Mishima slapped his hand over his mouth as the blond let out a muffled moan.

“A-Akira, c’mon man, are you, hah, gonna make me do everythin’?”

Kurusu moved his hands from Sakamoto’s waist up to his nipples where he pinched and rolled them between his fingers. Mishima swallowed down a gasp as he heard the blond whimper loudly.

“Are you getting tired?” The admin could swear he saw the raven smirking. “I can give you a break if you want me to.”

Mishima bit his lip and moved his hand down into his sleep pants as Kurus shifty pinned Sakamoto, shoving him face first into the couch cushions. The navy haired teen rolled his hips into his hand in time with Kurusu’s thrusts and Sakamoto’s muffled moans. Mishima buried his face in his pillow to keep his small noises from escaping; the sounds in the room were coming from the blond. There was the sound of sheets rustling as Takamaki turned over with a sigh. Kurusu and Sakamoto both froze and their heads jerked over to where the pigtailed blonde was. Even Mishima was quiet, eyes wide as he stared at the teen.

“Shiho…” Takamaki murmured out before falling back asleep.                                                

They waited a few minutes before Sakamoto wiggled his hips.

“C-C’mon, I don’t want Ann to see this…”

Kurusu suddenly pulled him up against his chest, giving Mishima a full view of a moaning Sakamoto. The raven pressed his fingers inside of the blond’s mouth and began to thrust fast and hard. The blond shuddered as he gave a muffled moan, back arching as he squirmed. Kurusu nipped at his neck and turned his slate colored eyes to where Mishima lay. The admin jerked, hands freezing around his dick as the thief smirked at him.

 _‘Kurusu-san knew I was watching!’_ The navy haired teen watched as the raven smirked at him. _‘B-But, why hasn’t he said anything?’_ He shuddered and resumed jerking off; his hands couldn’t help but move faster.

“You feel amazing, Ryuji.” The leader said, eyes never leaving Mishima as he sped up his hips. “You keep sucking me in, almost as if you don’t want me to pull out.” He pulled his fingers out and moved them to twist and pull at the blond’s nipples. “Are you about to cum?”

“Hah, yeah.” Sakamoto moved to bury his face in Kurusu’s neck, hips practically moving on their own.

“Let’s cum together.”

Hearing that sent a shiver down Mishima’s spine as he and Sakamoto came on command. The blond bit his lip to keep from shouting and the admin buried his face in his pillow. Kurusu grunted and held Sakamoto’s hips, cumming deep inside of him. The pair panted before the dark haired leader fell backwards, bringing the blond with him as they flopped down on the couch. Mishima tried to muffle his breathing as he heard the pair move around on the furniture.

“Am I about to sleep with your cum in my ass?”

“You can take a shower in the morning.”

“That ain’t the problem! I just don’t wanna sleep-”

“Ryuji, shush. Mishima and Ann are still asleep.”

“Shit…” Sakamoto sighed and there was a rustle of fabric. “Just had to effin’ wake me up all because you got effin’ horny.”

“In my defense, you were sleeping on your stomach with your butt turned towards me.”

“Doesn’t mean you had to grope it! Keep your shitty hands to yourself!”

“Volume.”

Sakamoto’s groan was interrupted by a yawn. “I’m too tired for this shit. Lemme go so I can sleep on the floor.”

“Nope, you’re staying on the couch with me tonight. I don’t want your back becoming even more messed up.”

“There ain’t any room.”

“There is if you lay on me.” Mishima could practically hear the smirk in Kurusu’s tone.

“Dude… I’m heavy; I’ll crush you in my sleep.”

“I can handle it. Now find your pants, unless you want to sleep like this.”

“Let go of me then.”

Mishima fell asleep after that, nodding off before he could hear the rest of their conversation. The next day, Takamaki and Sakamoto left, each of them going to their rooms to no doubt snap at their roommates. Mishima exited the bath room and ran a towel over his head, pausing in the doorway as Kurusu stood on the room. His gray eyes were trained on the admin and the teen repressed a shiver.

“So,” He smirked and adjusted his glasses. “Did you like the show last night?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Mishima enjoyed the show very much


End file.
